Sammy Comes First
by brihun2388
Summary: Takes place after Mamma Mia. One shot. / Mary and Dean make it back to the bunker with a still hurt Sam. They have a score to settle but first? Have to take care of Sam. / Just needed some family fluff! NO SPOILERS!


***No Beta so all spelling/grammar mistakes are my own.***

 ***Check out my profile for upcoming stories!***

 ***** **Disclaimer** **– I don't own Supernatural. ): I only write about them and hope one day to move to Texas so I can somewhat stalk them. ***

 ***Im fully caught up and I must say (without giving out spoilers) that I think my heart needed a heart felt scene with Mary and Dean taking care of Sam. Now I know Sam's a grown man and stubborn, but this is just fluff and family love - so keep that in mind.***

 **ENJOY!**

Ever since Sam was a baby he was prone to getting sick, and always got a fever. It was no wonder that he was currently in his bed, in his room, with red around his eyes, a stuffy nose, a sore throat, and a fever of 104. All that cold water that Toni poured onto him gave him a cold, possibly the flu, and Dean wouldn't expect anything else from it. The second him and his mother got Sam into the impala and the adrenaline from everything has settled down, Sam was shivering one minute and restless the next. Dean could already see the cold sweats coming off his little brother. He knew this was coming.

The minute they three got to the bunker Dean ordered Sam to bed, who accepted without a fight. He was worn out physically, mentally, and everything in between. Although he had a ton of questions about how both Dean and his mother were right in front of his eyes and not in fact dead, he could barely function. At least a nap was In order.

Sam shuffled to his room with Dean following close behind. After coming back to the bunker and not only finding Sam missing but also Sam's blood all over the ground, he just about had a mini heart attack. Now he had Sam back and he wasn't about to let him out of his sight, and Sam felt the same way.

Mary stood back and watched her boys as they seemed to feed off each other. As if they weren't whole without each other. She also had a lot more questions about what had happened in the past 33 years, but that could wait until her Sammy was settled. He was badly hurt and needed medical attention.

She continued to watch as Dean led Sam to his bedroom. He let Sam lean his full on him so as to not put any weight on his damaged foot. Sam nearly crashed on the soft bed as Dean expertly pulled back the covers, got Sam settled, and tucked him in. She saw the raw emotion in Sam's eyes and the need to take care of Sam in Dean's. She was in awe of the men she once knew as her babies.

Without saying a word Dean left Sam's side. He made his way through the bunker picking up the items he needed. One badass first aid kit, one Gatorade, and one hot steamy bowl of chicken noodle soup. He made his way back to Sam's room and found him to be sleeping.

"Wake up Sammy. I need to know what that bitch did to you so I know what to patch up. Plus I want you to eat and drink something."

Mary watched as Sam slowly opened his eyes and looked at Dean. He slowly sat up with Dean's help.

"She uhhhhh..."

Sam was having trouble talking. His throat was rough and scratchy, he was exhausted and whatever hallucinogenic drug Toni gave him was still wearing off. Dean got the message and nodded his head.

"Anything serious that I should know about besides the obvious?"

Sam looked at Dean with barely teared filled eyes.

"No. It's really just what you see."

Dean nodded and started getting to work, making sure to carefully clean, stitch and wrap up his wounded brother. His foot was the worse off in this case, and he had to make sure to get to that before it got too serious and had to be amputated.

"Looks like you'll have to stay off that foot for a while kiddo." Sam only nodded as he started to get more comfortable on his bed. "Go ahead and rest now, me and mom will watch out for you."

Dean looked over at his mother who had a fond smile on her face. She moved from her spot and took a seat on the other side of Sam. She instinctively put her hand on his head to feel for the fever. Next she grabbed the Tylenol and Gatorade Dean had set up and held them out for Sam to take. After he took those he started eating the soup. After only being able to eat the broth and some noodles, he was done.

"Ok, the foots all wrapped up, I'll check on it every couple of hours at first. You may have to take some anti-biotics if it doesn't improve on its own."

Too exhausted to function Sam merely nodded his head and lied down. He was content knowing his brother and mother were alive and well with him.

Mary and Dean looked at each other with understanding. They were both going to take care of Sam, then take care of the rest of the British chapter of The Men of Letters. But right now? Sammy comes first.


End file.
